


Un nuevo viaje...

by XocoW



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XocoW/pseuds/XocoW
Summary: Thor y Shiva deciden pasar unos días en la casa de Shaka de Virgo, pero Thor jamás esperaría un lugar tan hermoso donde todo le soprende, lleno de comida deliciosa y paisajes hermosos... tampoco las palabras que Shaka le ha dicho sobre su nueva pareja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La idea salió de un [image prompt en Tumblr](http://xocowilde.tumblr.com/post/155868038338/alloftheprompts-picture-prompt-write-a-story)  
> La última se refiere al jardín que Shaka le muestra a Thor en la historias.  
> La comida trate de basarme en páginas de recetas y espero haber escrito bien los nombres y descrito bien todo.

Desde la llegada del aeropuerto, podía sentir todas las miradas sobre él. Antes incluso de hacer aquel viaje, sus compañeros y su pareja le habían comentado que quizás sería visto como algo diferente en aquel país. Y es que, en India, aunque estaban tan acostumbrados a ver miles de turistas de diferentes lugares, aquel Dios Guerrero era algo que muy pocas personas en sus vidas habían logrado ver siquiera una sola vez. Con una altura de casi tres metros, claro que era difícil no ser visto, además de su cabello y barba y su piel tan blanca. Sabía que incluso en Asgard podría tener los ojos de todos sobre él, siendo de los pocos gigantes y descendientes de ellos que caminaban con los humanos, pero jamás se había sentido tan nervioso. Lo único que consolaba a Thor de Phecda Gamma era sentir la mano de su pareja aferrándose a ella, aunque era él quien se aferraba.

—¿Te sientes bien, amor? —Shiva de Pavorreal preguntó al verlo tan ansioso y sintiendo su mano. —No te preocupes, papá decidió que podíamos pedir un taxi.

Thor solo asintió y le siguió con una sonrisa. No podía decir mucho, después de todo era Shiva la que sabía moverse en ese lugar. Y, gracias a Odin y Athena, ya había un taxi esperándoles.

Después de algunas horas en aquel automóvil, y con la mirada de sorpresa del conductor al ver que su cliente ni siquiera cabía en la parte de atrás, Thor y Shiva llegaron a un lugar a campo abierto que tenía una que otra casa. El Asgardiano no había hablado mucho en el camino, había prestado más atención a los paisajes y podía sentir que Shiva estaba en un estado de cansancio que lograba casi dejarla dormida. Además, para su mala suerte, el clima no ayudaba. Se encontraba ya con sudor sobre su frente; aunque para muchos de Asgard era fácil usar su cosmos para enfriar a su alrededor, como lo hacía incluso el caballero de Cisne o Acuario, para aquel Dios Guerrero el calor siempre le golpeaba de esa manera y le era un poco difícil pensar en el frío clima de su país.

—¡Cariño! —Shiva sonrió al señalar una de las grandes casas que había cerca del camino. —Ahí es la casa del maestro Shaka.

Thor sonrió y tomó sus maletas para seguirla después de que pagara el taxi. El caballero de plata se veía verdaderamente feliz y, ahora que no había miles de personas a su alrededor, Thor podía sentirse un poco más relajado y sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

—Vaya, que gran patio. —se sorprendió cuando dos sirvientes abrían la puerta y, nuevamente, lo miraban atónitos.

El patio tenía algo de césped alrededor, pero en medio era más que nada tierra con algunas estatuas de Buda acomodados en fila por aquí y allá en las orillas. Diferentes posiciones y de diferente antigüedad, ya que podía ver por el moho o las rupturas.

—Dale las maletas a los sirvientes, al parecer papá y Ágora salieron por algunas cosas. —sonrió Shiva para acercarse y tomar su mano. —¿Quieres algo para refrescarte?

—Por favor. —Thor asintió para luego mirar las estatuas más de cerca y sentir que Shiva le seguía. —Son muy bonitas.

—El maestro Shaka le gusta coleccionarlas. Recuerdo que en una ocasión mientras entrenaba rompí una. —miró a su alrededor para señalar una de aquellas que no tenía cabeza. —¿Sabes? Es raro ver a mi maestro molesto, es imposible de verlo en su rostro en ocasiones. Pero esa fue la primera vez que vi esa cara, aunque no era para mí, era para mi compañero de pelea. Parte del entrenamiento es enfrentarse en este lugar, pero sin destruir las estatuas o el jardín.

El Dios Guerrero dio unos pasos más para poder ver la estatua de cerca. Estaba hecha de bronce y las hermosas manos seguían intactas en posición de oración.

—Así que aquí vivías mientras entrenabas. Puedo imaginar el lugar con bastantes niños y una pequeña Shiva molestándolos.

—¡Oye! —ella rió luego de fingir un poco de enojo. —La verdad sí. Todos querían a Ágora porque era muy maduro y bueno, pero al parecer todos me odiaban porque era, como ellos dicen, ‘despreciable’ a más no poder.

—Es no es verdad.

—Créeme que sí lo era. —sonrió Shiva para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa después de pasar una linda fuente y algunos asientos hechos de roca. —Pero será mejor entrar, creo que un poco de té helado te ayudará.

En cuanto escuchó eso, Thor pudo sentir un alivio. Aunque no duró mucho ya que, al entrar, acostumbrado a las entradas y salidas del Valhala, golpeó su cabeza con la parte alta de la puerta que dirigía a la cocina desde el pequeño jardín que había en medio de la casa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shiva al ver su expresión.

—No te preocupes. —un sirviente se acercó con un vaso de té helado y Thor olvidó su desdicha para luego sonreír. —En verdad necesito esto.

Sin más, bebió todo de un solo trago e incluso decidió colocar los hielos en su boca. Shiva rió y entonces sus ojos se abrieron.

—¡Papá! ¡Hermano! —Shiva gritó en su idioma natal para correr hacia donde dos hombres entraban.

Claro, Thor no podía abrir la boca por lo que contenía en su boca así que rápidamente las colocó de vuelta al vaso para sonreír.

Ahí estaba el caballero de Virgo con ropas blancas con algunos detalles en colores como el rojo y verde. Se veía tranquilo y fuerte como Thor lo recordaba de tiempo atrás. Y a su lado se encontraba el caballero de Loto, vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones claros, y sonreía como siempre. Aunque su sonrisa se quitó al estar cerca de Thor. Él normalmente era el alto de la familia, pero ahora se encontraba con la pareja de su hermana.

—Bienvenido, Thor. —Shaka sonrió al acercarse igualmente y ver la sorpresa de Ágora. —Espero que su viaje haya sido cómodo.

—Lo fue. —la única chica sonrió para acercarse a su hermano y murmurar algo en su idioma. —Te dije que era más alto que tú.

—Entonces deje de ser el más alto de aquí. —Ágora fingió un poco de molestia, pero se dio cuenta que Thor no se veía muy cómodo escuchándolos hablar sin saber qué decían. —Me disculpo, mi hermana me ha hablado de ti.

—Es un placer conocerte formalmente, Ágora de Loto. Y gracias por permitirme visitarle, Shaka de Virgo.

El caballero Dorado solo rió un poco.

—Nada de formalidades. Llámame Shaka y creo que Ágora piensa lo mismo. —el estudiante solo asintió con una sonrisa. —Pero bueno, me alegra que hayan llegado. Le pedí a los sirvientes que prepararan algo de comer así que podemos empezar ahora.

El Dios Guerrero esperó a que toda aquella familia entrara a la cocina para seguirlos y darse cuenta de algo. No quería ser grosero así que, como pudo, se sentó al lado de Shiva mientras que Shaka salía por otra puerta que daba al interior de la casa. No era su culpa aquella torpeza, era simplemente no entender las dimensiones de este nuevo lugar. La mesa era demasiada pequeña así que cuando cruzó sus piernas, la golpeó ligeramente.

—Lo siento. —dijo al tratar de acomodarse de mejor manera.

Sentía un poco de vergüenza, especialmente cuando Shiva se acercó a tomar su brazo y a verlo con esa sonrisa que siempre alegraba a Thor en las mañanas. Se sentía extraño en este lugar nuevo, sentía incluso que podría pasar como alguien débil sin importar su tamaño.

—Espero que te guste nuestra comida. ¿Oye, Ágora? ¿Hiciste hummus para mí? Llevo tiempo sin probarlo.

—Claro, hice bastante para ti y nuestro invitado.

—Gracias. —Thor sonrió al mirar que había mucha diferencia entre él y la mesa.

Sería algo demasiado incómodo comer ahí, incluso Shiva y Ágora se daban cuenta de eso, más el último ya que entendía cómo era. Pero el héroe del Dios Guerrero llegaba, ya que Shaka sonreía al verlos sentados ahí.

—¿ _Love_ , en verdad crees que Thor puede comer aquí? Vamos, pedí que arreglaran el comedor para ustedes.

—Esa es una mejor idea. —el caballero de Pavorreal se levantó para guiar a Thor. —Solo ten cuidado con las puertas, oso.

El hermano solo miró a Thor que sonreía por aquel apodo que le había puesto su propia pareja. Sin más decidió seguirla por dentro de la casa. Para su buena suerte, era bastante espacioso en comparación con la cocina a donde había entrado, además de que las decoraciones estaban llenas de colores vivos y azulejos. Más tarde Ágora presumiría que entre él y Shiva decidieron darle color a aquella casa después de que su maestro volviera de la muerte ya que ahora sería su hogar y no más un lugar de entrenamiento.

Thor miraba a todos lados para ver que incluso el techo era un poco más alto que él. Pero nuevamente olvidó el marco de la puerta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ágora al escuchar el golpe, aunque trataba de esconder una risa que su hermana había disimulado un poco bajo su mano.

—Tengo que fijarme bien a dónde voy. —Thor rió. —Terminaré igual de estúpido que Alberich si sigo golpeándome así.

—Pensé que el Guerrero de Megrez era el más inteligente. —agregó Shaka mientras se acercaban a una mesa con bastante espacio para que al menos cinco o seis personas pudieran comer. —Pero creo que sé a qué te refieres. Bien, será mejor que tomen asiento. ¿Thor? Puedes sentarte a mi lado, es una silla bastante fuerte.

—Muchas gracias, Shaka de… Shaka. —sonrió Thor al acercarse y darse cuenta que sí, su silla era diferente.

De hecho, parecía más un banco de madera y hierro. Parecido a lo que usaban en el Valhala. Se sentía un poco aliviado y se daba cuenta que Shaka había pensado en esas cosas, así que sin más se sentó en la silla y se dio cuenta que era perfecta para él.

El caballero Dorado esperó a que sus dos estudiantes tomaran su lugar; el de Loto a su lado y el de Pavorreal al lado del Dios Guerrero. Fue entonces que algunos sirvientes salieron con té, agua y vino, al igual que con un plato lleno de una pasta café con la que Shiva se emocionó bastante, otro plato más con unas bolas que no entendía bien Thor qué era que además tenían en el centro pequeños platos hondos con algo dentro, y finalmente otro plato con bastante de algo que se veía como un pan sin levadura.

Miró curioso cuando terminaron de preparar la mesa con aquellos platillos y como, después de que Shaka y sus estudiantes hicieran una ligera reverencia, Shiva tomó ese crocante pan para colocar un poco de la pasta café sobre él y comerlo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Quieres probar, Thor? —ofreció Ágora señalando el pan.

—¿Es _ruisrieska_? —preguntó un poco sorprendido, pero eran Ágora y Shaka los que se veían más sorprendidos.

—Es un pan de papa que hacen en Finlandia, también en Asgard. —sonrió Shiva al saber qué era. —Es gracioso, cuando Thor me dio a comer eso pensé que era _chapati_. Pero es trigo, no papa. —tomó un poco de él nuevamente para hacer el procedimiento de antes. —Toma, Thor. Tiene un poco de hummus, lo hizo Ágora.

—Es una pasta de garbanzo y otras especies. —explicó Shaka mientras él mismo tomaba las pequeñas bolas que había en el otro plato. —Esto de aquí es _idli_ y esto de aquí es _chatni_. Son bolas de lenteja negra con arroz y se sirven con esta salsa de coco.

Thor tomó el _chapati_ para luego colocarlo en su boca y sonreír. Le gustaba la combinación de texturas y el buen sabor, claro está. Así que no pensó dos veces para probar lo que le ofrecía el mismo Shaka. Ahora no quería ser grosero así que solo lo comió, aunque prefería mil veces lo primero que había probado. Después de un gran trago de agua, continuó comiendo junto con Shiva de aquel plato de _hummus_ , incluso sin notarlo él había comido más que los demás.

Por un momento pensó que esto no saciaría su hambre, pero minutos después más sirvientes llegaron con más comida.

Había bastantes platos para elegir y todos olían bastante bien. Aunque percató que dos de aquellos platos habían sido colocados muy cerca de él, pronto entendería por qué. Él seguía comiendo un poco más de la pasta de garbanzos mientras que Shiva incluso se levantaba un poco de su asiento para tomar comida de un plato del otro lado de la mesa.

—Esto es _biryani_ , es arroz con especies y vegetales y yogurt. —explicó Shiva. —¿Quieres? —Thor asintió para ver cómo Shiva colocaba una gran cucharada sobre su plato.

Pero para su suerte no acababa ahí. Desde que conoció a Shiva sabía que ella y Shaka eran vegetarianos y que, en muy pocas ocasiones, Ágora disfrutaba solamente de la carne de pescado y nada más. Así que se sorprendió al ver esos platillos que parecían tener comida que había llegado de parte de un animal.

—Esto de aquí es para ti. Sabemos que tú comes carne, no hay problema. —señaló entonces un pescado que estaba frente a él. — _Raja phana upkari_ , o pescado al curry. Espero que te guste.

—Bueno, disfruto del pescado igualmente. —sonrió para tomar un poco de él y probarlo.

Sus ojos crecieron y sintió el calor dentro de su boca.

—Está un poco caliente. —Shaka dijo seriamente, pero era bastante tarde. —Creo que ya te disté cuenta.

Shiva rió nuevamente mientras que Thor sonreía para sostener un poco del ardor que tenía en su boca. Pero no tuvo problema, el delicioso sabor y la manera en el que el pescado se deshacía logró que se calmara y sirviera un poco en su plato mientras hacía un sonido con su boca.

—¡Delicioso! ¿Ágora? ¿Quieres un poco? —esta vez era Thor quien ofrecía con una naturaleza más relajada ahora que se daba cuenta que Shaka y Ágora le daban tan buena bienvenida.

—No, no, es para ti.

—No creo poder acabar todo. —Thor pensó que, después de todo, podría comer todo eso y más, así que solo mintió. —Come tú, vamos. Es tu casa después de todo.

Ágora asintió para colocar un poco en su plato y ahora ser él quien ofrecía algo más. Eran bastantes vegetales, pero Thor los miraba curioso, además de que olía bastante bien.

— _Avial_. Vegetales al vapor con leche de coco.

—Oh, leche de coco. —sonrió al recordar lo que había probado anteriormente. —Creo que dejaré pasar esto.

—Yo sí quiero. —Shiva agregó, pero antes de que tomara el plato de las manos de su hermano, Thor lo hacía para servirle un poco. —Muchas gracias, amor.

Thor limpió un poco su garganta y se detuvo para mirar de reojo a Shaka que, sin mucho asombro, seguía comiendo como si no hubiera escuchado a Shiva decirle de manera tan cariñosa a su pareja. Poco después Shaka solamente tomaría la tapa de otro platillo para mostrar su interior al Dios Guerrero. Se veía un color rojo con otros más como verde y naranja que provenían de más vegetales.

—Pollo _tandoori_ ; asado con yogurt y otras especies. Y claro, creo que ya sabes que aquí comemos muchas verduras.

El Dios Guerrero tomó un poco después de agradecer y… sopló para remover un poco del calor humeante que se veía alrededor. Al probarlo, Shiva rió al ver su sonrisa, pensó que quizás su novio estaba bastante hambriento o en verdad disfrutaba toda esa comida, o quizás eran ambas.

—¿Y qué es esto de aquí, papá? —preguntó Shiva al mostrar un pequeño plato.

Estaba a punto de probar una cuando Shaka rápidamente le dijo que no lo hiciera, aunque fue en su idioma así que Thor no entendía por qué no hasta poco después.

—Eso es _momo;_ son pequeñas bolas de masa y en su interior tienen carne de cordero. Le pedí a Mu que me diera una receta con carne para tu novio.

—Muchísimas gracias… ¿quién es Mu?

—Tío Mu. —explicó Shiva al tomar nuevamente uno de aquellos _momo_. —El caballero de Aries y el mejor amigo de papá. Pero bueno, pruébalo y dinos que tan bien sabe. Quizás mejor con un poco de leche de coco.

—No, sin leche de coco, gracias. —Thor rió un poco nervioso. Especialmente ahora que Shiva se acercaba para colocar la comida en su boca. Sonrió al probarlo y ver que Shaka, nuevamente, parecía no importarle cómo actuaba su estudiante. —Vaya, tendrán que decirle a Moho que esto es delicioso.

—Mu. —rió un poco Shaka al escuchar su nombre mal pronunciado. —Pero le diremos por ti, claro que sí. Por cierto, ¿te gustaría algo de tomar? Hay bastante té, agua de coco…

—Papá, creo que Thor no quiere nada de coco. —sonrió Shiva para seguir comiendo un poco.

—Bueno, entonces quizás limonada o, según sé, disfrutarías una cerveza.

—No, gracias. —Thor asintió para no mostrarse grosero. Después de todo, no quería probar una cerveza fuera de Asgard. —Té o limonada será perfecto.

Y así fue. Todo lo que había en la mesa era delicioso, incluso aquellos vegetales con coco le habían parecido deliciosos junto con el pescado y el arroz blanco que había en la mesa. Igualmente, como lo esperaba Shaka, entre sus estudiantes y el nuevo visitante, ahora no había plato sin comida ni vaso sin bebida. Él estaba acostumbrado a comer poco, pero sabía que Ágora comía bien por su tamaño y Shiva por su metabolismo. Aun así, estuvo ahí sentado para ver cómo los demás comían y todos platicaban del viaje de Thor y Shiva o algún otro dato como el mismo Dios Guerrero hablando de la comida de Asgard. O del clima que era totalmente diferente al calor de ahí.

Los estudiantes del caballero Dorado se veían satisfechos, Thor igualmente parecía estar en ese estado, pero en su interior sabía que podría seguir comiendo todo eso y un poco más, así que sonrió al saber que había un postre. No podía ocultar su emoción.

—A Thor le encanta lo dulce. —explicó Shiva.

—Bueno, me parece bien. Vayamos entonces a la sala del jardín. —sonrió Shaka para entonces levantarse y esperar a que los demás lo hicieran. —¿Sabes, Thor? Shiva no le gusta para nada los dulces, muy pocos son de su agrado.

—Me he dado cuenta de eso. —respondió el gran hombre mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja. —Pero eso significa más para mí.

—Me alegra. —Ágora agregó ahora que caminaban hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde se podía ver una gran puerta para una habitación. —Preparé algunos dulces, incluso para mi hermana.

—¿En serio? —Shiva sonrió de par en par para entonces caminar más rápido. —Creo que sé cuál será lo que comeré ahora mismo. ¡Vamos!

Era algo divertido ver a aquel hombre tan alto siendo ‘arrastrado’ por aquella chica. En muchas cosas, Thor permitía que Shiva fuera la que tuviera el mando, no imponía ningún tipo de fuerza y en ocasiones parecía como si él mismo supiera qué era lo que Shiva quería que hiciera o a que dirección fuera.

Aunque la velocidad logró que el pobre gigante recibiera unos cuantos golpes en la entrada ya que, aunque la puerta era alta, él mismo casi caía y recibió un empuje del marco de la puerta para luego golpearse con un mueble de ahí.

—¡Shiva de Pavorreal! —el dueño de la casa entraba mostrando un rostro de autoridad. —Calma un poco tus energías. Lastimaste a nuestro invitado.

Pero a él no le importaba, no prestó mucha atención. Se maravillaba dentro de esa habitación y los cientos de libros que había, además de un instrumento que parecía una guitarra, pero más larga, que se encontraba en una esquina y lo cómodos que se veían dos divanes y algunos almohadones en el suelo alrededor de una mesa de madera que tenía forma de flor de loto y decorada con un grabado hermoso en las orillas. Algo que era raro, no había mucha luz.

—Lo siento, Thor. —Shiva se veía un poco arrepentida, pero Thor solo sonrió al sentarse en el suelo sobre un almohadón. —Será mejor entonces que me calme. —sin más, se sentó sobre las piernas de su pareja y besó su mejilla. —¿Y el postre?

Nuevamente, el gigante no podía ocultar un poco de su vergüenza. Sabía que Shiva era alguien que le parecía fácil hablar con otras personas, llena de energía y no le importaba mostrar su cariño hacia nadie. Pero Thor era un poco diferente. Muy pocos le habían mostrado ese cariño, ni siquiera sus compañeros de armas se le acercaban de manera más personal, solamente Fenrir y Syd habían decidido hacer eso ya que ambos sabían cómo era vivir de esa manera.

¡Y ahora Shaka estaba presente!

—Por cierto, padre. —Shiva continuó hablando para empeorar su situación. —¿Podría compartir habitación con Thor ahora que estamos aquí? No quiero molestar a Ágora.

—Sabes las reglas, así que no hay problema. —Shaka contestó asintiendo.

—Gracias, maestro.

El Dios Guerrero bajó un poco la cabeza y se mostró avergonzado por aquello. No se sentía cómodo que aquel caballero Dorado viera lo cariñosa que podía ser Shiva y mucho menos que compartirían habitación. Claro, no era extraño, pero después de todo ambos eran pareja y anteriormente en Asgard sus noches podían pasar tranquilas o llenas de pasión.

—Ágora, Shiva. —sonrió Shaka. —Creo que los sirvientes llegarán llenos. ¿Por qué no ayudan?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el caballero de Pavorreal. —Ellos son sirvientes y…

—Vamos, hermana, creo que vi un pastel de fresas con crema cerca del _laasi_.

Shiva ni siquiera esperó un segundo para dar un salto y acercarse a tomar el brazo de su hermano y, de la misma manera que había hecho a Thor, jaló a Ágora para correr hacia la cocina.

Mientras tanto el caballero de Virgo se acercó a la pared que estaba del lado contrario a la puerta y donde una cortina verde decorada bellamente se encontraba cerrada. Shaka, con la tranquilidad de siempre, prendió un poco de incienso que se encontraba en un estante de libros para luego acercarse a una soga dorada que se encontraba cerca de la cortina para jalar de ella.

Poco a poco se abrió una de las cortinas, así que Thor, más maravillado aún, se levantó del suelo para acercarse a esa hermosura. Una pared hecha totalmente de cristal, uno que se veía bastante resistente, enmarcaba un bello paisaje de miles de flores y plantas. Podía escuchar algunas aves cantar y como el sol entraba para iluminar toda la sala.

—Como sabes, Shiva es alérgica al polen. ¿Creerías que un Santo con tanto poder como el cosmos ni siquiera puede controlar eso? —rió un poco mientras continuaba abriendo la cortina. —Hazme un favor, Thor, abre la otra.

—Claro. —respondió para inmediatamente hacer lo mismo que hacía Shaka.

—Aunque no puede acercarse a ellas sin sentir malestar, decidí regalarle todo este jardín y lograr que pudiera disfrutar la belleza de todo esto. Ella misma tuvo la idea ya que el caballero de Aries tiene un jardín parecido que solo se ve a través de una pared de cristal.

—¿Acaso no es triste para ella? No puede tocarlas u olerlas.

—Pero ya conoces a mi estudiante. Le gusta ver cosas hermosas, tenerlas cerca de él, incluso si su naturaleza le dice que no se acerque, una parte de aquella misma naturaleza logra que sienta un, ¿cómo podría decirlo? ¿Un llamado? Después de todo las flores, en muchos lugares, representar la feminidad. Mi estudiante es una dualidad como si se tratase del mismo dios Shiva y su esposa Parvati, que también es Kali. Mujer y hombre, tranquilo y apasionado, paz y guerra. Bueno, sería muy largo y quizás tedioso para ti explicarte todo sobre quién son ellos y todos los dioses que hay.

—Solo quiero saber, ¿Shiva cree en ellos? Quizás entonces deba de saber acerca de eso.

—No, para nada. Nosotros no creemos en dioses.

—Pero, siguen las ordenes de una diosa griega.

—Le llamamos así por el simple hecho que así se nos enseñó por parte del Santuario. Nosotros la vemos de manera diferente.

—Entiendo. —respondió Thor para mirar a aquellas flores. —Me gustaría poder mostrar esto a mis compañeros o la princesa Freya. Son demasiados colores, bastante verde.

El Dios Guerrero suspiró. Para ser su primer viaje fuera de Asgard, y que no fuera el Santuario, se encontraba maravillado por todo lo que veía, probaba, olía y escuchaba. Sintió una inmensa paz estando ahí, además de que el cosmos del caballero Dorado era bastante tranquilo, así que sus labios formaron una ligera sonrisa natural.

Mientras tanto, el dueño del lugar se acercaba a uno de los sirvientes que cargaba con una tetera. Lentamente y de una manera sofisticada, llenó las tazas que se encontraban en la mesa para finalmente colocar la tetera en medio. Thor percató esto y se acercó, esta vez pensando cómo es que podría disfrutar de todo aquello. Nuevamente, una mesa demasiado pequeña.

—Por favor, Thor. Es tu casa, así que ponte cómodo en uno de esos divanes. Sé que son bastante resistentes y además estarás cerca de la mesa.

Sin más opción, Thor logró acomodarse de tal manera que podía tomar su taza de té y probarlo. Era un delicioso sabor dulce pero bastante caliente para quemar un poco su boca. Aun así, sonrió al poder disfrutarlo.

—Muchas gracias, Shaka de Virgo.

—Es raro que me llamen así fuera del Santuario. Aquí solo soy Shaka. —respondió para tomar de su té y dejarlo en la mesa. —Por cierto, Thor, no deberías de avergonzarte de la manera en la que Shiva muestra su cariño.

—No es eso. —Thor revisó que Shiva no estuviera caminando hacia ellos. —Lo que pasa es que… no sé qué tan respetuoso sea de mi parte que lo muestre enfrente de usted. Después de todo, es su maestro y un padre para Shiva.

—Créeme, Thor, de todas las cosas que ha hecho Shiva en su vida, eso no me molesta en nada. Además, me alegra que alguien la ame sin importar lo que es. Y no me refiero solo a su manera de sentir, sino en todo.

—Le puedo asegurar que así es.

—Me preguntó si la conoces de verdad.

La manera en que Shaka sonrió logró tomar la atención del Dios Guerrero; además parecía que quería decirle algo. Thor no necesitó preguntar ya que el caballero Dorado tomó otro sorbo de su té apara continuar.

—Ella sabe muy bien de ti, de cómo es que peleaste en una guerra sin sentido por orden de otro ‘dios’ que ni siquiera era el tuyo. Cómo moriste y tu dios pensó que era injusto así que los regresó a la vida. Sabe muy bien que intentaste asesinar a Seiya y sus compañeros, y había sido la primera vez en tu vida que lo intentabas.

Thor tragó un poco de saliva para luego contestar honestamente.

—En otra ocasión tuve que defenderme. —nuevamente su vergüenza llegaba. —Solo eso.

Shaka sonrió, parecía que nada le aterraba o sorprendía.

—Me recuerdas un poco a Ágora en ese sentido; la única vez que mató a alguien fue un accidente mientras trataba de defenderse. Fue fuerte para él, jamás ha asesinado en toda su vida. Pero Shiva. —ahora abría sus ojos para mostrar a Thor sus intenciones. —¿Qué sabes de su lado como guerrero? ¿Qué sabes de la sangre en sus manos?

—¿Por qué debería de saberlo?

—¿No te importa lo que puede hacer?

—No me importa mucho ese lado de su pasado.

—Jamás dije que era su pasado.

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio. Uno había logrado lo que quería, mientras que Thor pensaba en lo que había escuchado. Para su suerte, no tenía que pensar mucho en aquello, o quizás esconderlo mejor.

—¡Postre! —Shiva llegó para rápidamente sentarse entre Shaka y Thor con un pequeño pastel sobre sus manos. —Mi hermano hizo un pastel para mí. Tiene fresas y bastante crema. ¿Quieres una rebanada? —sonrió solo para percatar que Thor parecía un poco fuera de sí. —¿Thor? ¿Todo bien?

—Claro. —sonrió ligeramente. —Decías algo sobre el pastel que hizo tu hermano. Pero, quiero probar qué más hay aquí.

—Perfecto. —Ágora contestó mientras ayudaba a algunos sirvientes a colocar platillos sobre la mesa de madera. —Para empezar, y quizás lo agradecerás, hay helado de mango hecho a mano. Igualmente tenemos _laasi_ y _chaas_ , son bebidas hechas de yogurt y frutas, pero el _chaas_ es más diluido. Ambos son frescas, será perfecto después del té.

El caballero de Pavorreal tomó un pequeño plato para mostrar de más cerca lo que había en ella. Eran cuatro vasos de cristal con algo blanco dentro que tenía una hermosa decoración con almendras y otras semillas comestibles.

— _Kheer_. —dijo Shiva para tomar uno de esos vasos. —Está hecho de arroz con tapioca, leche y azúcar. Además de un poco de almendras, pistache y cardamomo. —después de ofrecerle el vaso a Thor, tomaba otro postre que parecían pequeñas bolas de masa. — _Gulab jamun_ , está hecho de leche en polvo y harina y luego se fríe. Tiene azúcar, agua de rosas y cardamomo.

—Creo que no conozco muchos de los ingredientes. —Thor rió un poco divertido al tomar la pequeña bola de masa. —Pero aun así lo probaré.

Abrió su boca para de un solo bocado terminarlo. En verdad, su paladar le gustaba el dulce del azúcar y de la miel, aunque en Asgard no tenía mucha suerte de conseguir cosas tan dulces como él quería. Pero ahora lo había logrado. No pudo ocultar su felicidad al tomar una bola más y comerla nuevamente, aunque ahora era diferente. Nuevamente abrió los ojos ante los sabores en su boca que se movían de un lado a otro, además de la sensación crujiente que había.

—Esa era una _unni appam_ ; es una bola de arroz, banana, piloncillo y, aunque no lo creas, pedazos de coco y semillas de diferentes tipos.

—¡Es delicioso! —Thor sonrió ahora para tomar el pudin que le había dado tiempo antes Shiva. —Son los mejores dulces que he probado.

Parecía que ahora Shaka y Ágora entendían cuando Shiva dijo que su pareja le encantaba el dulce. Thor se veía bastante contento comiendo todo lo que había en la mesa, casi sin tocar el pastel de fresa ya que sabía que Shiva lo disfrutaba. Era algo gracioso y sorprendente de ver; un gigante de casi tres metros comiendo dulces como si fuese un niño pequeño. Además, para él era un placer inmenso tener algo tan refrescante como aquellas bebidas que Shiva le había ofrecido. Tanto así que los sirvientes tuvieron que llenar más vasos solo para él.

Mientras él comía, percató que el joven caballero de Loto se levantó de ahí para acercarse al instrumento que había visto en la esquina. Como Shaka explicaba, Ágora quería tocar un poco de música de la sitar, aunque en verdad es que Shiva le había pedido tocar un poco mientras habían ido por el postre.

Ahora podía disfrutar de buena música, comida deliciosa y las pláticas tan interesantes de aquella familia. Aunque, muy a su pesar, seguía pensando en lo que Shaka se había referido minutos antes. Era difícil de pensar en todo eso y seguir sonriendo cuando Shiva se mostraba tan cariñosa, pero pensó que sería buena hablar sobre eso cuando estuvieran a solas.

Después de aquella comida, Shaka y Ágora se despidieron por el momento ya que irían a meditar un poco pero que ellos estaban libres de ir a descansar después de tan largo viaje. Thor y Shiva siguieron entonces a un sirviente que les mostraría su habitación, aunque el caballero de Plata ya se había adelantado.

—Pero, recuerda que no entro en cualquiera cama. —decía Thor mientras se acercaban a la puerta. —Espero no molestar a tu padre.

—Claro que no, además eso no será problema… —Shiva sonrió al abrirla y mostrar la hermosa habitación. —si ni siquiera hay cama.

La verdad es que la casa de Shaka era una hermosura en todas y cada una de sus habitaciones. Estaba decorada con hermosas telas que cubrían las grandes ventanas circulares y otras más que bajaban del techo para cubrir grandes alfombras y almohadas de diferentes tamaños. Había además un mueble de madera rojizo para la ropa y una mesita de noche en medio de la habitación, y se podía ver la puerta hacia lo que sería el baño individual.

—Vaya… —Thor se acercó a lo que sería la ‘cama’, las alfombras y almohadas. —Quiero imaginar que es bastante cómodo.

—Y fresco. —Shiva se dejó caer en los almohadones para abrazar uno y sumergir su rostro con un ligero gemido. —Huelen tan bien, además.

El dios guerrero sonrió y se recargó sobre su propio codo y así poder pasar con su mano libre por toda la espalda de Shiva para acariciarla. Ella sonrió ligeramente ante esta muestra de cariño para luego levantarse y recargarse sobre él.

—Solo hay unas cuantas cosas. —explicó la chica. —La cocina de abajo se cierra al igual que las puertas principales de la casa, pero hay una pequeña alacena aquí arriba por si tienes hambre o sed. Los sirvientes se van a sus casas, pero normalmente algunos se quedan en la noche, en caso de que necesites algo. ¿Qué más? Bueno, las luces se apagan después de las once al igual que el internet. Y otra cosa. —sonrió un poco juguetona al acercarse a tomar el rostro de Thor. —No está permitido tener relaciones sexuales en ninguna parte de la casa.

Las mejillas de Thor se mostraron un poco rojas al escuchar eso y sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Es en serio?

—Así es. —Shiva asintió para luego levantarse al ver que los sirvientes entraban. —Papá Shaka hizo esa regla para mí, pero igual sería raro estar bajo su techo y debajo de ti.

Los pobres sirvientes que apenas entraban se mostraron un poco sorprendidos así que solo dejaron las maletas a un lado y se fueron de ahí. Shiva le causó risa, eso era lo que había querido lograr con aquellos que le ayudaban, era divertido para ella molestarles.

Ahora solo abría su maleta para empezar a organizar la ropa fuera de ella, aunque ahora algo le causaba gritar y empujarla a un lado.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —Thor rápidamente la cargó sobre sus brazos para ver qué le había asustado.

No, no era un susto.

—Esa cosa asquerosa se acercó a mí. ¡Mátala!

Claro que Thor se acercó lentamente y dispuesto a atacar por si fuera necesario a aquello que había colocado a Shiva colgada a sus espaldas. Pero no se esperaba ver lo que había ahí, y muchos menos pensar que eso había asustado a su pareja.

—Shiva, es solo un pequeño gato. —sonrió para acercarse lentamente a esa creatura esponjosa de color obscuro con grandes ojos verdes. —Pensé que eras alérgica a ellos, pero parece que es la mascota.

—No, no. —Shiva replicó sin bajarse de la espalda de su amado, incluso si él acercaba su brazo al gato que veía curioso la maleta del caballero de Plata. —Esa cosa asquerosa es de mi hermano, hace tiempo le regalé un gato y al pareces hace un mes tuvo crías. ¿Te lo imaginas? Esas cosas horribles maullando por todas partes.

Thor solo rió entre dientes para tocar con un dedo la cabeza del pequeño gato. Este, siendo tan curioso, solamente acercó su nariz a la mano para olfatear y luego pasar su pequeña pata sobre ella. En el momento que maulló, el Dios Guerrero sonrió para tomarlo y colocarlo sobre su mano. La creatura felina era pequeña, pero en las manos de un gigante parecía un ratón que ronroneaba cariñoso con las caricias que su nuevo amigo le proporcionaba, además de en ocasiones intentar morderlo o rasguñarlo.

—Pero si no es nada malo. —dijo Thor.

—Claro que lo es. Atenta contra mi salud. Si cierras tu mano quizás lo puedas matar de una vez.

El hombre dio vuelta para mirarla un poco sorprendido. Shiva mostraba un rostro de asco como si aquel animal en verdad fuera un enemigo con toda la intención de matarle o algún tipo de insecto que desprende baba y malos olores.

—¿Shiva? ¿Has matado a alguno de sus hermanos?

Ella solo quedó en silencio y le vio con ojos delatores. Pero la mirada de Thor y la manera en que lo preguntó hizo que se llenaran de vergüenza y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, escondió un poco su rostro y dirigió su mirada lejos para no ver a la de su pareja.

—Puedo decir que fue un accidente. No me dejaba de seguir y yo me harte de tener que estornudar. No pensé que empujarlo podría ocasionar eso.

Thor solo volteó a ver al pequeño felino y acariciarlo un poco más y luego, sin importarle mucho si Shiva estaba cerca, permitirle descansar sobre su regazo. Esto ocasionó que ella dejara su espalda y se acercara su maleta para poder continuar con lo que había empezado a hacer.

Se sentía un poco mal por lo que había hecho, o mejor dicho de lo que apenas se había dado cuenta, mientras observaba que Thor disfrutaba jugando con aquel gato lleno de energía.

—Su madre se llamaba _‘Achoo_ _’_ —dijo Shiva finalmente un poco seria. —Mi hermano le dio ese nombre porque yo hago ese ruido al estar cerca de cualquier gato. —suspiró y se acercó a Thor para besarle la nuca y sonreír. —No creo que Ágora le moleste si te lo quieres llevar o ponerle nombre.

—Sería una locura llevarlo al bosque. Si el frío no lo mata, lo harán los lobos de Fenrir. — giró su rostro un poco para ver que Shiva rascaba un poco sus ojos, seguramente por el poco pelo que pudo haber caído en su maleta. —Pensé que las creencias de tu familia no permitirían matar a una criatura indefensa como es un gato. Pero... —suspiró al peinar un poco su barba como lo hacía en momentos donde pensaba qué decir o hacer. —¿Lo disfrutas?

Esa preguntó tomó por sorpresa a Shiva, quién solo dejó salir un resoplido combinada con una ligera risa. Se sentó a su lado para tomar su brazo y ver cómo Thor decidía que el gato podía irse y lo colocaba fuera de la ‘cama’ para que se pudiera ir caminando.

—Disfrutó quitar la vida de un enemigo, lo admito. Y tú lo sabes bien, me emociono un poco en las peleas... demasiado. Pero, jamás a un ser inocente al menos que sea necesario.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Thor se veía un poco serio al verla.

—Vamos, cariño. ¿Esperabas que cambiara mi manera de ser? —rió un poco al cruzar sus brazos. —Peleó, soy un guerrero que aprendió de manera dura lo que es defenderse y buscar que la gente pague. Te puedo jurar que no mataría por diversión o placer, lo hago solo en ocasiones necesarias. Así que, si piensas que soy una barbarie en mi manera de ser, lo siento, pero no cambiaré.

Shiva quedó con aquella pose y sonriendo sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que dijo. Después de todo, era honesta. Así que no esperó escuchar la ligera risa de Thor y, al abrir los ojos, verlo sonreír. El Dios Guerrero no espero en tomarla de su cintura y acercarla lo más posible para abrazarla de la manera que más disfrutaba donde podía abarcar su espalda alta y baja con las dos manos. Sonrió y rápidamente le dio un beso en sus labios.

Claro que el caballero de Plata se sorprendía. Cualquiera, incluso antiguas parejas, le habían tachado de psicópata o no creerle el hecho de no disfrutaba matando animales aquí o haya. En su menta, para ella había sido necesario o, mejor dicho, innecesario que vivirán por diferentes razones. Peor Thor parecía satisfecho con la respuesta e incluso emocionado por algo.

—¿Por qué cambiarte? —preguntó aun sosteniéndola. —Eres un guerrero como yo, es normal lo que dices. Aunque la verdad no veo necesario haber intentado matar al pequeño Shiva en mis manos. No hizo nada malo.

—Me deje llevar. —dijo para después estornudar y darse cuenta de algo. —¿Pequeño Shiva?

—¿No lo viste? Esa bola de pelo era feroz e intenso, además de que tenía grandes ojos verdes como tú. Claro que eres tú en gato.

—Tener tantos gatos en el palacio de Valhala con nombres de tus colegas era una locura, pero ¿nombrar un gato con mi nombre?

—No, solo con un dios hindú.

El caballero de Plata rió por esto para entonces darle un beso más... no sin tener que interrumpirlo para poder estornudar.

—Deberías de lavarte las manos, cariño.

Thor sonrió una vez más para asentir.

—Si así lo pide el guerrero de Pavorreal.

Shiva suspiró al sentirse mejor ahora. Al menos, pensó, las palabras de su maestro no habían ahuyentado a otro más. Aunque habían ayudado a ser honesta y saber que Thor así la amaba, con todo y sus dualidades y ferocidad. Además, ¿no amaba ella a ese gigante sabiendo que igualmente era un guerrero y rebelde? Fue así como sonrió al verlo irse para lavar sus manos, podía jurar que esas vacaciones en la India serían perfectas para ambos... y quizás para el pequeño Shiva.


End file.
